diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Sescheron
Sescheron was the capital of the s, prior to its fall to the Army of Destruction. Lore Sescheron was an extraordinarily large city; a living symbol of united Barbarian tribes. Its gates guarded the lone path to the Worldstone, and the Children of Bul-Kathos were tasked with defending them. It was believed that the city would never fall, and the people of the Northern Steppes would always stand vigilant.2015-07-21, PATCH 2.3.0 PREVIEW: RUINS OF SESCHERON. Blizzard Entertainment, Accessed on 2015-07-25 History The Day All Hope Was Lost By the time of the city's fall, the Barbarians had guarded Sescheron for countless generations. In its last days, it was ruled by Chief Elder Kanai. In 1265, Sescheron was besieged by the Prime Evil Baal and his Army of Destruction during their assault on Mount Arreat. Baal was greeted by a lone emissary who demanded that Baal and his forces withdraw, and that the Worldstone would never be his.Diablo II: Lord of Destruction Opening Cinematic Infuriated, Baal summoned demonic forces to tear the emissary apart, before letting loose his forces upon the city. Baal had drawn first blood, but in what would be called "the day all hope was lost," far more blood would be spilt. Chief Elder Kanai and his people stood their ground against the impossible flood of Baal’s army with every fiber of their being. However, the defenses were overcome and the city was sacked over the course of a single day. Baal's forces subsequently marched on Harrogath,Book of Cain leaving Sescheron in ruins, along with the hopeless madness of a failed people, and the cold, empty shadows of a once mighty civilization. The Ruins of Sescheron Now, twenty years after its fall, Sescheron lies empty, standing in a frozen wasteland.2015-06-23, PATCH 2.3.0 PTR PREVIEW. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-06-29 Monsters have come up from the forests and down from the mountains to infest its ruins.2014-11-27, BlizzCon 2014 – Diablo III: What’s Next Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-03-14 Months after the defeat of Malthael, the ruins were explored by the Nephalem and the spirit of Zoltun Kulle, as they sought to recover a Barbarian artifact.Diablo III, Adventure Mode The city ruins are now a dangerous place, infested to the core with khazra, lost demons and all kinds of beasts. However, they all pale in comparison with the Unclean, survivors of the Siege driven mad by Worldstone's destruction. Now a tribe of vicious cannibals, they are the only inhabitants of the ruined city. Other Barbarians spent years trying to rid the Ruins of Sescheron of both vermin and flesh-eaters, but with little to no success.Diablo III, Last of the Barbarians. In-game The Ruins of Sescheron are available in the Adventure Mode of Diablo III as of patch 2.3.0. Specifically in , near the Arreat Crater.2014-11-27, BlizzCon 2014 – Diablo III: What’s Next Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-03-14 Known Locations *Elder Sanctum *Immortal Throne Known Inhabitants *Chief Elder Kanai *Aletur *Garan *Kala *Korae *Samae *Skular *Tala References Category:Towns Category:Diablo II: Lord of Destruction Category:Dreadlands locations